


Playful Affection

by ariannadi



Series: Arian Lavellan [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: Just a cute couple being their cute selves after a long day of work.





	

Sometime after the Inquisitor and Commander had shared a warm bath and donned themselves in fresh sleepwear, Arian was overcome with a sense of mischief.

“We should sneak into the kitchen and snatch the remaining cupcakes from dinner,” she urged Cullen, who just eyed her curiously from his spot on their bed.

“And have the cook chase us with her ladle again?” he retorted, shaking his head. “I’m still feeling the bruise from when she finally chucked it at me.”

Arian laughed and fell against him, resting her head on his chest. “Come now. You didn’t have the slightest rush from such a feat?” she asked, waggling her brows.

Knowing he couldn’t deny such a sound argument, Cullen regarded her with a smirk.

“Yes, I daresay it was quite revolutionary,” he goaded her, which resulted in the elf poking him in his side with her finger and causing him to yelp.

He knew he was in trouble the moment Arian’s lips slowly contorted into a devilish grin.

“Why, Commander,” she feigned a gasp, “Don’t tell me you’re… _ticklish_?”

Cullen didn’t have a chance to respond, for but a second later his lover had pounced on him, digging her fingers into his ribs and making him cackle and wheeze.

“N-no! Arian! P-please!” he begged, each word interrupted by a fit of laughter. “I yield! I yield!”

Arian, however, ignored his pleas - now pecking little kisses to his eyelids and nose. His cheeks were very much starting to become sore from the large smile that pulled at them.

It was when she shifted only the slightest amount that Cullen managed to get the upper hand, scooping the woman into his arms and placing her on her back.

“Uh oh,” she squeaked as she blinked up at him, and he chuckled darkly.

“My turn,” he growled, then began digging his fingers into her stomach. A howl of laughter left the elf’s lips in an instant, and before long she was attempting to weasel away, only for Cullen to snatch her up in his arms.

“Cu-huh-llen!” she screeched as he found her ribs, “I c-can’t b-breathe!”

The man couldn’t help chuckling himself, his lips seeking out her beautiful, rosy smile and quieting her just as his fingers ceased their ambush.

They pulled away from one another after a moment, Arian regarding him with the most affectionate of glances, before she reached out and poked at the tip of his nose with her finger.

“A fine match, my good ser,” she teased, giggling when Cullen caught her hand in his and bent forward to softly kiss her again.

“T'was indeed, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> These random drabbles have been popping up in my head at like 3 AM and so I jot them down when I can xD
> 
> **Thanks for reading!! Kudos, comments, and everything else make me as happy as these two dorks above ^^**


End file.
